


Good Kit

by Das_macht_spass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Because this guy sure did- unfortunately., Bottom Kitagawa Yusuke, Clothed Sex, Did you notice Yusuke's tail wags in game?, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Tails, Top Sakamoto Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_macht_spass/pseuds/Das_macht_spass
Summary: Ryuji notices that Yusuke's tail wags when he's happy. What follows is exactly what you'd expect.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Good Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Help. I’m trapped in Yusuke x Ryuji hell. I noticed the sad lack of pet play between the two, and decided to make a positive change in the world:)

They're trekking through Mementos, when Skull notices for the first time.

A powerful, menacing beast of a shadow had taken the party by surprise. It knocked Panther out, and Joker drew his pistol only to realize he forgot to load the damn thing.

"Crap! Someone get it!" Joker shouts, preoccupied with trying to jam a clip into his gun. The beast swings a haymaker, but Joker evades just in time.

“Alright! Time for some pain!” Skull steps forward, levels his shotgun, and holds the trigger down, slam firing it. The first round of buckshot tears through the shadow’s shoulder. But the recoil veers his gun off target, and the last two rounds miss entirely, dinging against the subway ceiling. 

Skull’s body shivers as the beast slowly turns to him, warped yellow eyes burning in anger. The shadow lets out a primal growl, so powerful that Skull swears he can feel a few drops of spit hitting his face.

“Shit! I think I just pissed it off, guys!” Skull groans as he backs up pitifully. His foot catches on a subway rung and he stumbles, landing on his back with a painful thud. He holds his empty shotgun in front of him, a futile attempt to shield himself from the coming blow.

The blow never comes.

"I shall put you to the sword!" A deep baritone voice that Skull recognizes as Fox echos through the tunnels.

Skull hears metal slicing through flesh before a smoky black fog dissipates - the tell tale sign of a dead shadow.

Fox, who had been charging with his blade, slows down to a stop. He sheathes his katana with a metallic shink.

"Thanks, Fox. You're always so reliable." Joker praises, as he approaches the artist and claps a celebratory hand onto his shoulder. "I don't know what we'd do without you!"

Even underneath the large kitsune mask, Skull can spot the fringes of a powerful blush. Fox stutters, "D-Don't mention it leader! I was glad to be of use." His eyes dart to the side, averting his proud leader bashfully. 

Skull knows he should be joining in. The artist had just saved his life after all. And they'd been dating for a few weeks now. But his mind is too preoccupied with something else. Something fluffy, cloud-like, and soft. Said distraction flows back and forth through the air at a steady pace. Said distraction was dangerously close to Fox's ass.

 _'Holy shit!'_ Skull has to squint to confirm his suspicions. His boyfriend's tail was wagging, like a dog in front of a treat. Skull's hand slams into his mouth, muffling a confusing coo. The blond had never felt like this before. A protective urge to help something adorable. The feeling he thinks only an aunt or uncle would get when they see their adorable nieces and nephews.

Skull's racing heartbeat slows down alongside his boyfriend's tail. Really, Skull can't believe he'd never noticed this before. If he'd known about the tail when he first met the artist, he would have mercilessly teased and bullied the guy. Back then he thought he was a pretentious, pretty-boy, prick. But now that he's boyfriends with him, the sight makes all kinds of inappropriate thoughts run through his head.

Skull shakes his head, trying to clear his confusion. He nearly keels at the cute, expectant look on Fox's face. Skull gives in, and offers praise. "Yeah, man! You were so heroic and shit." Skull loses control, as he notices the tail wagging faster. He babbles out more compliments , making the tail move back and forth like a pendulum. "You're always so skilled man, so graceful. Like... like an action star!"

The artist blushes deeply, and he smiles. To an ignorant observer, the smile would almost seem fake. But Skull knows his boyfriend better than anybody. Fox tends to hide his teeth whenever he smiles, but the way his eyes shut, and soften, forming uplifted crescents reveal plenty. Skull can tell when the composed artist is truly happy. 

"Thank you, Skull. Your kind words are music to my ears." He cocks his body in a haughty, stoic, stance but unbeknownst to the artist, something white protruding from his rear betrays his facade. 

_'Shit! Does Yusuke even know about this?!'_ Skull doesn't know why he's so fixated on that damn tail. He wonders if touching it would do anything...

Skull nearly yanks his hair in frustration. _Shit I gotta just forget about this! It's weird, embarrassin' and distractin'_ Ryuji is sure he can manage this. After all they weren't going to be Phantom Thieves for the rest of their lives. Probably. So this would pass.

That night they leave Mementos, and Ryuji vows to do his best to forget about that stupid tail.

* * *

Needless to say, despite his best efforts, the mental image of Yusuke's wagging tail seems to be permanently burned into Ryuji's mind. Every time something lucky or nice occurs in Mementos, like finding a treasure chest or defeating a tough shadow, Ryuji can't stop himself from glancing at Yusuke's tail. And nearly every time, he blushes and stutters, utterly enamored at the mere sight of it. He's desperate for a solution. 

It's far too embarrassing to ask his boyfriend about this, so he turns to the person, or cat, most experienced with the Metaverse. Luckily Akira wasn't suspicious at all by Ryuji's request for a private meeting with Morgana. Ryuji enters the attic, slithering forward like he was afraid of being exposed.

"Oh, hey Ryuji. What did you want to talk about?" The cat asks bored, perched upon Akira's bed, licking his leg languidly.

Ryuji sighs. He rehearsed this a bunch of times already, and thinks he can squeeze some information out without exposing his embarrassing fixation. "So... you know how the Metaverse makes us act different, right?"

Morgana nods. "Yes. We become a little bit like our personas. Why do you ask?"

Ryuji presses. "So, this change could affect our behavior and body, right? We can see the change in each other?"

Morgana's eyes light up. "Very good, Ryuji! We call that a 'tell'. "

Ryuji's eyebrow cocks. He thinks this could be what he's after. "Okay, so can you give me an example of a tell?"

"Uh... sure knuckle-head." For once Ryuji ignores the insult. He's too invested in learning about this and figuring out a solution to his problem. "A tell is like how Joker plays with his gloves all the time, how Makoto cracks her knuckles, or how Yusuke- "

"-wags his tail." The blond completes out loud, deep in thought.

"Yeah... how did you know that, Ryuji?"

"Doesn't matter." Ryuji huffs, waving an impatient hand side to side. He hopes Morgana will relent, at how desperate he sounds. "Why do these 'tells' happen the way they do? What do they mean?" 

"Well..." Morgana pauses, trying to think of a way to simplify the complicated methods of the Metaverse. "You know how your outfits manifest to protect you from distorted desires, right?"

Ryuji nods. He thinks he gets what Morgana's trying to say.

"Well they can't protect you from all the distortion." Morgana continues, like it was common sense. "Sometimes certain desires leak through our armor, and they make us do odd things subconsciously."

"Okay, like a twitch."

"Yup, you got it." The cat nods proudly. "And these twitches are easy to rationalize. Like Joker adjusting his gloves. He does it because he feels stressed having to assume so many roles, and- "

"Wait, so Yusuke's tail wags because he what? He wants praise or something?"

"Yeah, I guess that's possible, but-"

Morgana watches in confusion as Ryuji rushes down the stairs and leaves the cafe without a word.

* * *

Yusuke glances at the text message, with idle curiosity.

**Ryuji:** "Hey, babe. Meet me at the entrance to Mementos?"

Yusuke responds without missing a beat. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

**Yusuke:** "Okay love. I'll be there as soon as I can. But what’s this all about?"

Just a few seconds later, Ryuji responds. It's a little surprising, because Ryuji usually tends to leave messages on read for a while.

**Ryuji:** "Cool. It's a surprise ;)"

Yusuke cocks an eyebrow. He doesn't have a clue why his boyfriend wants to meet alone in Mementos, but he's eager to find out why. After all he trusted Ryuji more than anyone else.

* * *

Skull stands on the subway platform awkwardly, hands clutching a light object behind his back. It couldn’t have weighed more than half a pound, yet its lewd nature made it feel far heavier. 

_‘Is this really an okay idea? Yusuke always seemed composed and a lil’ pretentious... Is this gonna scare him off?’_ Ryuji tosses the object a few times in the air, second thoughts and doubts consuming his mind.

The warped sound of someone manifesting nearly puts the fear of god in Ryuji. A few footsteps echo as Ryuji’s lover greets him. “Hello, darling. You wanted to meet here? May I ask why?” Yusuke’s tone is a mixture of curious and nervous.

Ryuji takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. _’Too late for regrets...’_ Like pulling a band-aid off, he reveals the object, praying that Yusuke doesn’t make fun of him. “I- I thought this could be fun to try.” Ryuji stammers, nervous and shy.”

Yusuke’s eyes widen, and his breath stalls. In front of him, laying in Ryuji’s strong hands, is a leather collar. Dangling from it was a silver dog tag, with the words _Inari_ etched across it. Yusuke starts to feel hot.

“T-that collar... you want me to wear it?” Yusuke guesses, words now a stuttering mess. It’s embarrassing and wanton, but Yusuke wants to try it on immediately. A symbol of his devotion to Ryuji. Still he tries to hold his lust back, after all he wanted to keep at least a little dignity. 

Suddenly Yusuke spots a devious smirk stretch across Ryuji’s face. His eyes light up and he cackles slowly, voice a sinful drawl. “Yeah, you love the idea! I can tell, Inari.”

”W-what are you talking about-“

”That fluffy tail of yours says enough.”

Yusuke gulps, looking to his rear haplessly and sure enough he sees it. The white tail looped through his sash. Much to Yusuke’s amazement, it flops back and forth through the air. 

It’s almost surreal. The way Yusuke can’t even sense it. It’s not a literal tail attached to his body, but it certainly seems to act like one. It meant that Ryuji could see his excitement, even when he tried desperately to conceal it. His face, now a deep scarlet, cocks back towards his lover. “W-what is happening? Has it always-"

"Yeah. It's always done that. Teased me over and over." Ryuji huffs, playful scowl on his face. He embraces Yusuke, and hisses warm and hot into his ear. "So, wanna belong to me for a while, babe? You wanna be master's pet?" He waggles the collar, tag jingling and teasing his lover.

Yusuke gulps. The idea sounds perfect, and he's never felt so lost with desire before. "Yes. Please put it on me, Ryuji."

"Nuh-uh" Ryuji lets out a sultry giggle, wagging a finger. "Call me... _master._ " 

Yusuke goes still, before a manic smile slowly shines. His baritone, suave voice starts to laugh, delirious and excited. A heady noise that sends shivers down Ryuji’s spine. “M-master! Please put it on! Heh~" He stretches his neck to the side, eagerly trying to get closer to his lover.

Ryuji caresses the bare, shivering neck in pure adoration, as he secures the metal clasp around it with a click. He does it with gentle, considerate hands.

 _’Huh...now what are baby foxes called again?’_ Ryuji racks his head, and recalls the web search from earlier.

”Ok, my _kit._ " He emphasizes that last word, taking pleasure in the way the artist recoils at it. "We'll take this to a safe room, yeah? There you can show master how much you love him."

Yusuke nods, trembling all over. He could tell today was going to be a wild ride. One that he’s eager to partake in.

* * *

"M-more! Please, _Ryuji!_ A harsh spank sends shock waves through the artist, making him wince. "A-ahhhh!" His begging voice fades to a wanting whimper.

Ryuji clicks his tongue in disappointment. "That's not what a good kit, says." He smirks at how Yusuke's tail, which had been flopping endlessly from the pleasure, slowed to a dead stop- disheartened by the scolding.

Yusuke groans, pushing his shaky body even lower against the safe room table. Ryuji leans closer, teasing hands palming Yusuke’s cock through the tight, constricting leather of Yusuke's Metaverse outfit. Ryuji grins toothily, feeling the large, honest bulge. He squeezes it a few times. "Nnngh! Please master!" Yusuke wails, spreading his legs out as far as possible, eager to give Ryuji, no his master, a show.

"Please, what?" Ryuji hums, wearing an innocent, ignorant facade, as he unbuckles the belt on his own outfit, freeing his excited cock. The feeling of cold air hitting it makes him hiss.

"Please make me feel good, master!"

"Maybe in a little bit." Ryuji sneers as he grabs Yusuke's shoulder, beckoning for him to turn and kneel. "After you show your master how much you love him." He gestures at his long, pulsing cock. "With your mouth."

Yusuke stares in awe, licking his lips in anticipation. "Of course, master. Go right ahead-"

Ryuji grips Yusuke's hair, as he thrusts into his mouth without warning. Yusuke squeals in delight. Ryuji moves at a relentless pace, cock gliding back and forth over Yusuke's moist, warm tongue.

"God I'm so lucky to-Nnngh!" Ryuji can’t finish that thought, as Yusuke starts to twist his tongue around the head, interrupting his master with a heady jolt of pleasure. The mixture of Yusuke’s warm, moist mouth and eager, lapping tongue makes Ryuji sob, as he tries his best to express his gratitude. "I'm so lucky to have such an obedient pet!"

As expected Yusuke's tail starts whipping up a storm again at the praise, and Ryuji grins at the sight of it. "God, you love this Inari!" He grips those navy locks again, tugging on them with force, making the artist squeal around his throbbing cock. "Love it when I tell you what a _good kit_ you are!"

As if his wagging tail wasn’t proof enough, Yusuke bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, worshipping Ryuji’s cock with utmost adoration. The blond falls apart, and struggles to maintain his dominating role. “Mmm, yeah! Suck that cock!” 

Yusuke giggles around his master’s cock, voice vibrating along the shaft, and making Ryuji gasp. He glances down at his lover, and the sight throws all of Ryuji’s resolve out the window. Yusuke eyes sparkle with desire, and water from pain. The artist cheeks are flushed, and his face glistens with sweat. He throws a lewd leer towards Ryuji. A silent request: _I’m ready, master. Go ahead. Come._

Ryuji moans, slamming his hips against the mouth a couple more times, before finally surrendering to pleasure. He pulls out of Yusuke’s mouth, just in time to release all over the artist’s face. The load splatters across his forehead, some defiles his hair, and some covers his eyes. Ryuji grunts frantically, managing to express one coherent thought. “God! Your such a good kit, Inari!”

”Well it’s certainly not hard to be...” Yusuke smirks, bringing a hand to his face, and wiping the come off. He licks them clean, taking pleasure in his master’s captivated expression. “When I have such a beautiful master.”

Deep appreciation runs through Ryuji. Really he can’t believe how lucky he is. To have a partner as gorgeous in appearance and personality as Yusuke. Ryuji wants to show his pet his gratitude.

He slides his arms underneath Yusuke’s shoulders, yanking him off the floor, and then he slams him stomach first against the wall. Yusuke actually squeals at the roughness, and the long, adorable, cotton-like fluff starts its cute show again. 

“Heh. You ready for your reward?” Ryuji grips his lover’s ass through the leather material, squeezing the pillow-like mounds like he were indulging in a treat. 

”God, yes! I can’t wait any longer, master!” Ryuji can tell by Yusuke’s tail, which whips through the air so fast now, that it actually makes a swooshing noise. 

Ryuji fiddles with Yusuke’s pants for a bit, before sighing. Yusuke, whose gloved hands were propping himself against the wall, glances back, wanting to know why he stopped. 

”Umm... How do I take the pants off?”

”They’re not pants, _master._ ” This time Yusuke spits the last word out, with sarcastic frustration not submissiveness. "It's more of a jumpsuit."

Ryuji smiles sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Ok, geez. Sorry, you don't have to get so-"

Yusuke interrupts his apology. "What? Impatient? Well my _master_ sure seems to want to take his sweet time." Yusuke complains, rolling his eyes.

Ok. Yusuke's new attitude is starting to tick Ryuji off.

"Just shut up, and get on with the sex will you?" Yusuke scoffs, shaking his head.

_'Well that's pretty annoyin.' Ryuji's gaze hardens._

He spots the corners of Yusuke's mouth just barely turning upwards. The artist is only just managing to hold a smug smirk back.

_Ryuji's face lights up with realization. 'Oh. He's doin' this on purpose. Actin' like a spoiled brat to rile me up.'_ Ryuji smirks, a devious idea coming to him. He's not sure if it will work, but considering how well things have gone so far, he'll try it. 

"Go ahead, get on with it already." Yusuke orders with disdain, bratty commands starting to grate on Ryuji's ears.

"Not even a please?" Ryuji giggles, hand aiming towards a new target.

"No. You're taking far too long, ma-STAH!"

The new sensation pools over Yusuke like a tsunami. It makes him rut back and forth against the wall, unrestrained groans and yelps escaping. His entire body trembles, and his eyes go misty. His cock throbs, desperate for relief. "Did... did you just...NNGH!" Yusuke can't even manage a coherent sentence. Whatever just happened felt so overwhelming, that if it wasn't for Ryuji pushing him against the wall, Yusuke thinks he would have collapsed onto the floor in a pathetic, mewling heap.

"Did I just what? Yank on your bratty tail?" Ryuji cackles viciously, tugging the fluffy cotton again to prove a point. Once again, Yusuke falls apart, babbling incoherently. Ryuji thinks he can make out a few 'pleases' and 'masters' in the garbled mess. "Yeah, I did. You seem to love it, _brat_."

"Brat?!" Yusuke manages in disbelief, body stiffening.

Ryuji leans forward, hovering his mouth close to his disobedient lover. He throws spice into his voice, making it rough like gravel. "Yeah, you can act like a brat all you want. Doesn't change the fact that you belong to me, Inari." He brings a hand to Yusuke's groin, palming it through the leather. With the other hand, he dangles the tag on Yusuke's collar, a humiliating reminder.

Yusuke’s facade cracks, and his cheeks glow aflame. "Yes I was a brat! Please forgive me, master!" He sways side to side, having trouble dealing with his new predicament. "I want it! S-so bad!"

"It's okay, kit. I'll overlook your misbehavior." Ryuji coos, shoving one hand down the deep collar of Yusuke's outfit, pinching at the pert nipples. He's about to start undoing the zipper on Yusuke's weird jumpsuit, when Yusuke interjects through a moan.

"W-wait, master. In the corner of the room, is my katana. You could just slash it off." He suggests.

Ryuji cocks an eyebrow. "Interestin' idea. I could just unzip it though..."

Yusuke shakes his head. "Well you could but..." A shy smile beams across the blushing face. "Wouldn't it ruin the mood a bit?" 

Ryuji can't stop the genuine smile that glows. "You're so amazin', babe."

He backs off of his lover, and retrieves the weapon. He goes to work, and slashes the seat of Yusuke's jumpsuit off, revealing his globular, fleshy mounds. Ryuji peels off his yellow gloves, and spreads the cheeks apart. He hardens as Yusuke's fluttering hole comes to view.

A low whistle attracts Yusuke's attention. He lifts his face off of the wall, and licks his lips at the sight of Ryuji, slicking his fingers.

"God. I've been waitin' too long for this. You ready for master's cock?" Ryuji asks, already stuffing a few fingers in, stretching Yusuke's entrance.

"Yes, so ready!" Yusuke hisses, rutting back against Ryuji's thrusting fingers. The best part about cutting his pants apart, is that Yusuke got to keep his belt on. So that wispy piece of cotton-candy gets to keep swishing back and forth, making Yusuke's desires clear to see.

Ryuji scissors his fingers a few times, stretching Yusuke even further before his patience finally wears thin. He pulls his fingers out, and just spill a bunch of lubricant into Yusuke's ass. The artist's breath stalls at the cold, wet feeling. Ryuji uses the remainder of the bottle to slick his hardened cock.

He grips his lover's lithe hips hard, and finally, _finally_ , pushes himself in. 

The warm, pulsing fullness makes Yusuke freeze. He moans from the bottom of his being, as Ryuji's rough pace flattens him against the wall, making his blue-leather gloved hands spread out. "G-god! As fast as you can go! Please, master!" Yusuke sobs, bliss beginning to overpower his logic.

"I'm... goin' as effin' fast as I can, Inari!" Ryuji grunts, slamming his hips against Yusuke's ass as quick as he can manage. His cock goes deeper, and the heavenly tightness of Yusuke's clenching ass makes Ryuji know he won't last much longer. He starts to pant, never easing up despite the exhaustion starting to settle in.

Soon enough he strikes that small bundle of nerves and Yusuke wails. "More! Right there! I'm _so close_ master!"

Ryuji hits that spot a few more times, and catches Yusuke's tail, which had been wagging as fast as Ryuji had ever seen. He yanks the soft fluff repeatedly, and surrenders to the bliss, releasing for a second time, cocking his head back and screaming. "You're such an effin’ good kit, Yusuke!"

The combination of the strong shock waves pulsing off of his tail and Ryuji's never relenting pace, pushes Yusuke past the edge. He sobs Ryuji's name over and over like a mantra as he splatters inside his pants, cock twitching and weeping come. Yusuke moans without abandon, eyes dripping with tears, as consuming, maddening relief washes over him. He nearly falls over onto the floor, mind a groggy state, but Ryuji catches his powerless body.

Ryuji eases him into onto a nearby bench, and just shudders, groaning from the aftershock.

"Th-thanks, love." Yusuke giggles a little, still delirious before continuing. "That felt quite divine." He stretches his arms towards the ceiling, breathing deeply.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Ryuji grins haplessly, before yawning. He offer his lover a shy, curious smile. "So... did you know about your tail?"

Yusuke's face glows red, and he averts his gaze. "Honestly... until you pointed it out, I had no idea that it wagged like that."

"God, that's adorable, babe." Ryuji laughs, unbuckling the collar, before nuzzling his neck affectionately. "Actually... how did it feel? When I pulled on it?"

Yusuke bites his lip, looking a little apprehensive. "Quite... overwhelming. Like nothing I've ever felt before. It was like all my desires were made _physical_ and you reached out and _caressed_ them." Yusuke recalls with wonder, shuddering at the mere memory of it.

"Wow... I'm happy I made you feel so good, babe."

"Yes, indeed." Yusuke expresses, rubbing a tired finger across his chin. "So, where did the idea come from anyways?"

"Oh well," Ryuji stalls, trying to come up with a short version. "Mona called it a 'tell'. He said we all have strong desires that affect us in the Metaverse. Sometimes they show up like a twitch apparently."

Yusuke nods, "Okay, so my tail was a 'tell' then? "

"Yup."

"Ahh. I see." Yusuke mentions, before a devious grin flashes on his face.

Ryuji doesn't notice, and he just rambles on. "Yeah, so maybe we could go back and get some ramen or somethin' I'm starvin'- Woah!"

Yusuke uses the last of his strength to lean close to Ryuji, pushing him against the wall. He tugs the red bandanna down, and sucks an appreciative mark into his lover's neck, before whispering a sinful promise. "That sounds fine, beloved. But be prepared. I'll be finding your ‘tell' as soon as possible. And once I do, I shall turn you into a beautiful puddle of lust, understood?"

Ryuji just whimpers, eyes clenched shut and cheeks ablaze.


End file.
